OS Hivernal
by misro
Summary: Un simple one shot en hiver. Oliver est dans la foret interdite enneigée, un après midi glacé.   YAOI MARCUSxOLIVER  OS


**O.S HIVERNAL**

Auteur : Misro

Note : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voici un petit one shot que j'avais très envie de poster. Il est inutile, l'histoire est bidon, mais je l'aime bien quand même, ne soyez pas trop dures avec moi :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis assis sur un énorme tronc d'arbre, entouré par la blancheur de la neige. En tailleur sur mon arbre mort, j'étale devant moi un jeu de carte. Mes doigts engourdit trient doucement les petits cartons colorés, et je souris, le bout du nez rougis.

Le jeu du loup-garou.

Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une partie. J'ai bien grandi, il faut l'avouer. Mon index caresse la carte de la voyante, qui me cligne de l'œil. J'adorais ces soirées passées au coin du feu, entre Gryffondor, a faire ces parties endiablées. Percy, les jumeaux parfois, Lee, Angélina, puis Potter, et d'autres encore se rajoutaient dans la danse. Je ferme les yeux, me prêtant un instant a la morsure du froid.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, enfoiré, tu pries ?

-Non, je me purifie par le feu, ça ne se voit pas, connard ? J'avais juste envie d'être un peu seul. »

L'autre crétin ne comprends pas le sous-entendu pourtant clair, et s'approche de moi. Il n'est vêtu que d'un simple pull émeraude et d'un jean. Quelle folie. Ses yeux aciers doublent de volume en apercevant mon jeu de carte.

« Le loup-garou ! Bon sang, j'adorais ce truc quand j'étais gamin !

-Ca me fait mal de voir qu'on a des points commun, tu sais ?

-J'étais toujours le loup-garou. Je les bouffais tous, sauf quand cette salope de voyante me niquait.

-Que de vulgarité en une si petite phrase. Et au passage : j'ai toujours adoré la carte de la voyante.

-Toi ? T'es plutôt la petite fille, non ? La vicieuse qui regarde les autres derrière ses doigts !»

Il se marre comme un imbécile, se posant lourdement a côté de moi. Il semble absorbé par ses propres souvenirs de jeunesse, et un léger sourire déforme ses lèvres. Je me surprendrais presque à en rougir. Je soupire, éternue bruyamment et resserre aussitôt ma grosse écharpe autour de mon cou. Je hais l'hiver presque autant que je l'aime. L'autre range le paquet dans son étui, et le dépose doucement sur ma cuisse. Je jurerais que sa main a frôlée mon entrejambe. Je délire. Le froid me congèle le cerveau.

« C'est moi ou tes mains sont violettes ?

-Cette couleur me va bien au teint, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sans un mot de plus, il prend mes paumes dans les siennes. Cela me brûle, mais je me tais. C'est sans doute la première fois que le vois presque aimable a mon égard. Je suis peut être déjà mort, en fait, congelé dans la forêt interdite. Ceci est un rêve paradisiaque. Une minute, Flint est mort aussi ? Car sinon, ça veut dire que je rêve de lui. Alarmant. Mes yeux noisette se coulent vers lui, mais son visage est aussi stoïque que d'habitude. Quelques fois, ses doigts font de petits ronds sous mes paumes. J'adore cette sensation de bien être qui m'envahit peu à peu.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le coin ?

-Je me baladais par cette belle matinée de Janvier. J'adore patauger dans la neige, ça me vivifie.

-Je savais bien que tu étais un peu fou. Il faut ne pas être sain pour… »

Il m'embrasse. Mes lèvres se consument. Le baiser ne dure qu'un dixième de seconde, c'est hésitant, honteux, gêné. Flint se recule doucement pour ne pas réaliser trop vite la connerie qu'il vient de faire. Un sourire un tantinet épanoui orne tout de même ma bouche charnue, alors que ses yeux évitent résolument les miens. Vite, quelque chose a dire. De court, réfléchi et subtile.

« Tu es super chaud. »

Pour la subtilité, on repassera. Pour le côté réfléchi aussi, en fait. Je deviens cramoisi, me passe la main dans les cheveux.

« Enfin, euh, tes lèvres sont chaudes quoi, je ne veux pas dire que…

-Je sais » me coupe t-il en ricanant, « mais je suis aussi chaud dans ce sens là. »

Je ne réponds pas. De petits flocons tombent doucement de l'épais nuage que constitue le ciel. Trop de blanc tue le blanc. Je frissonne avec exagération.

« Tu as froid.

-Oui. Il fait -3°. »

De nouveau, sans parler, il tend le bras, m'attrape par le côté, me love contre lui. Le paquet de carte choit dans la neige, déverse son contenu sur le sol. Peu importe. Ses mains bouillantes hésitent, puis passent sous mon tee-shirt. Je me hisse sans effort sur ses genoux, appréciant cette chaleur nouvelle qui se déverse en moi. Presque naturellement, sans parler, nos corps se serrent l'un contre l'autre, alors que mon visage se cale dans son cou brûlant. Je sens ses doigts qui titillent ma chair et je me cambre.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis si chaud ?

-Parce que tu un émissaire de l'enfer ?

-Pire. J'ai une fièvre de cheval. »

"..."

* * *

La chute m'avait fait rire. Maintenant, j'ai peur que vous me preniez pour une dingue :)

Reviews ?


End file.
